(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bread molders.
(2) Prior Art
A bread molder for working dough pieces normally includes a feed chute through which the dough pieces are fed manually to be received between a pair of rapidly counter-rotating sheeting rollers in adjustably spaced relationship. These sheeting rollers press and flatten the dough piece which is fed from them to an arrangement of driven belts between which the dough is worked by being rapidly rolled and compressed before being discharged to a catch tray.
A dough piece will sometimes stick to the feed chute or otherwise fail to enter cleanly between the sheeting rollers, and it may be difficult to dislodge the dough and ensure that it is properly fed between the rollers without risking a serious accident resulting from a hand being caught between the rollers.